El sueño del mar
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Algunos recuerdos pueden hacernos mucho daño, sin embargo la esperanza es algo que nunca debemos perder.


El mar es capaz de levantarse y sacudir la tierra con el simple objetivo de alcanzar el cielo. La lucha interna de un corazón apasionado no es interrumpida hasta que encuentra aquello que por tanto tiempo ha buscado… Y los anhelos, los anhelos de un corazón enamorado son capaces de superar toda razón… A pesar de que la tristeza acude a mí en muchas ocasiones aquí sigo, junto a la costa, esperándote…

Para aquella persona que aun busco y que tengo la certeza muy pronto encontrare.

/

**El sueño del mar**

_**By Aurora Kaioh**_

El sonido de las olas arremeter contra la costa resuena una y otra vez en mis oídos al mismo tiempo que, en este romántico escenario, una extraña e inmensa melancolía comienza a invadirme. ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento? Y aun más curioso ¿Por qué cada vez que vengo a la playa a contemplar el mar, este sentimiento comienza a arremeter contra mí con la misma fuerza que las olas golpean la costa?

Siendo aun más pequeña, solía pensar que esto era producto de las grandes tristezas que se acumulaban en mi interior, o quizás, de los extraños sucesos que con el pasar de los años solían manifestarse con mayor frecuencia… en realidad soy muy extraña, bueno eso es lo que muchos dicen. Pero ahora, después de mi sueño de anoche he comprendido que, aunque tratase de negarlo o simplemente no lo recordara, la razón de este extraño mar de sentimientos… eres tú.

¿Quién diría que una premonición sobre el fin del mundo podría ser alentadora? Extraño ¿no? Aun más extraño que tú, que yo, que el destino que nos fue impuesto, que el pasado, que el presente. Aun más extraño que el hecho de que lleve esperándote una vida sin siquiera conocerte.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza desprendiendo la blanca cinta que ataba mis acuos cabellos, liberándolos, invitándolos a jugar con el viento. Por un momento, sentí como si tu presencia invadiera mi alma. Como si el viento allí coqueteando con el mar fueras tú llamándome, pidiéndome a buscarte en este juego de las escondidas que amargamente nos ha tendido el destino.

Ahora sé que siempre, al igual que ayer en mis sueños, he corrido a hacia ti con la esperanza de alcanzarte. Con el anhelo de poder tenerte entre mis brazos, de nómbrate solo mía, de ser solo tuya. Pero, lamentablemente, aun no he podido alcanzarte.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda al mismo tiempo que las suaves caricias de tu fiel confidente se hacían más intensas. El sol comenzó a perderse en el mar dando paso a la noche y la luna. Mire al cielo expectante buscando en ella la respuesta a aquello que agobia mi alma.

-¿Cuándo la encontrare?- aquellas palabras simplemente parecieron saltar de mi boca, expresando aquello que mi alma ansiosamente buscaba… un indicio. Una pequeña pista del momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, del momento en que mi vida cambiara para siempre y del momento en que me perderé para siempre en tu mirada. Pero, al igual que las otras noches, el hermoso astro permaneció en silencio.

Frustrada e insatisfecha tome mis zapatos y comencé a marchar al instituto como muchas otras noches. Como todas las noches desde hace tanto tiempo, con el corazón triste ante la falta de una respuesta, de un indicio, de algo que me ayude a mantener las esperanzas y a conservar la calma, de algo que me diga que esto no es una simple ilusión, un simple sueño, de algo que me de la certeza que de alguna forma, extraña e incomprensible, aquello que divaga por mi mente se convertirá en realidad.

Mire de nuevo al mar, esta vez con mis ojos empañados. Aquellas saladas lágrimas no dieron espera para empezar a recorrer mis mejillas. Me sentía tan frustrada, no podía encontrar tranquilidad en mí del solo hecho de pensar que, tal vez, nunca te encontraría.

Tan pérdida estaba que no me percate de la presencia de alguien a mi lado y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque esa persona se acerco hacia mí y poso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con voz cálida la misteriosa figura. Voltee mi vista y, a pesar de no distinguir a aquella extraña frente a mí, puede sentir como si la conociera. Aquellos enormes ojos verdes que me miraban con una tristeza similar a la mía, ciertamente me eran muy familiares. Aquellos cabellos que eran levemente alborotados por el viento me hicieron recordar mi sueño de la noche anterior, simplemente me quede embelesada viéndole pero como negarlo era demasiado atractiva.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de salir de mi ensoñación. Negué con la cabeza tratando de responder su pregunta, pero aquella extraña continuaba mirándome no muy convencida. –Estoy bien- dije tratando de convencerla pero, otra vez, mis sentimientos me traicionaban. Algunas lágrimas recorrieron de nuevo mi rostro reflejando mi tristeza. Sentía que me derrumbaba, ya no tenía fuerzas, no podía mantenerme en pie, caí de rodillas sobre la arena ante la mirada conmovida de la chica frente a mí.

Ella se agacho quedando a mi altura, permaneció viéndome fijamente para luego tomarme entre sus brazos. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, pero más que sorprendida por la acción estaba sorprendida de la calidez que provocaba tal acercamiento en mi interior, pude escuchar como los latidos de mi corazón y el suyo se convertían en uno solo.

-No tienes porque estar triste- dijo- siempre estaré a tu lado. Aun si no puedes verme, aun si parece que no estoy contigo, mi espíritu te acompaña. A donde quiera que vayas siempre estaré a tu lado, _sirena_.- esa ultima palabra, además de hacerme estremecer, me transporto de nuevo a mis recuerdos, a los vestigios de aquellas vidas pasadas que habíamos compartido. Por un momento sentí paz dentro de mí, por un momento la tormenta en mi interior ceso, por un momento todo estuvo en calma. Eras tú quien estaba junto a mí, de eso no había duda. Te abrase con fuerza temiendo todo aquello fuera un sueño, temiendo perderte en cualquier momento.

Tomaste mi rostro con tus manos, mi llanto aun no cesaba, redujiste la distancia entre nosotras. No pude resistirme más me empine un poco reclamando tus labios en un beso suave y temeroso. Me correspondiste de inmediato, besándome con la misma intensidad que recordaba, con ese mismo amor que solo me expresas a mí.

Nos separamos luego de unos minutos, me miraste fijamente y sonreíste.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, _sirena_.- repetiste. Me abrazaste con fuerza y sentí como poco a poco el cansancio me venció trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

Unos molestos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, perezosamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome de nuevo en mi habitación. Suspire, después de todo aquello si había sido un sueño. Pero extrañamente, a diferencia de los demás días, me sentía feliz y ¿tranquila? Creo que si, me sentía plena, al parecer habías logrado retornar a mí la calma que hace algunos meses no experimentaba.

Me incorpore con la intención de salir de la cama. Desvié mi vista y me encontré con aquel objeto que siempre llevo conmigo hace unos meses. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo mire con pesar pensando en todo aquello que aun debía enfrentar. Entonces sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos. No pendería la tranquilidad, que aunque en sueños, me habías regalado.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y mi compañera de habitación entro viéndome, aunque curiosa, algo molesta.

-¿Aun no te has levantado Michiru?- preguntó con voz seria.

-Lo lamento Elsa, pero creo que nunca había deseado tanto no despertar- sonreí. Ella me miro curiosa y devolviéndome la sonrisa dijo.

-No sé a que te refieres pero el hecho es que prometiste acompañarme a investigar sobre mi nueva rival.- dijo mientras hacia su característica pose de rivalidad. -Deja de ver esa pluma como si tuviera algo interesante y prepárate porque solo tenemos un par de horas antes de que empiecen las clases.-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Al parecer Elsa se encontraba nerviosa, pero quien no lo estaría, se rumoraba que su nueva rival solo podía ser igualada por el viento, lo mejor seria acompañarla a investigar para darle algo de confianza. ¿Cómo el viento?... Me dirigí al baño mientras seguía pensando en ello.

Cuando salí de la habitación Elsa me esperaba de recargada contra la pared. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Paso algo interesante en tu escape de anoche a la playa- dijo, no pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar lo acontecido en mi sueño.

-Nada inusual, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque hoy pareces más feliz que de costumbre- dijo mirándome analíticamente.

-Son invenciones tuyas- respondí desviando la mirada –Esto… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu rival?- dije tratando de desviar la atención de Elsa.

-Ah… que… si, su nombre es Haruka Tenoh-

/

Este… pues o/O solo digamos que en uno de mis momentos de delirio escribí esta historia. Si quieren dejar un review les prometo tomarme el tiempo para leerlo… gracias por leer… sé que no suelo ser tan breve pero no tengo más que decir…

Ja-ne

PD: Actualizare pronto así que estén pendientes….


End file.
